


Timeline

by Chaerring



Series: Siblings [1]
Category: A-Team (2010), Inception (2010), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Losers (2010), Thor (2011), White Collar
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon Het Relationship, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Threesome - F/M/M, Timeline, non-blood siblings, too many orphans, unrealistic military advancement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Templeton "Faceman" Peck , Virginia "Pepper" Potts, Neal Caffrey, Jake Jensen, Arthur, and Darcy Lewis were raised in the same orphanage and considered each other siblings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the children green and golden follow him out of grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257757) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



> None of these fabulous movies or tv shows belong to me, I'm just fiddling with the characters. I was influenced by a few different fics I've read. Maratonista's Next of Kin series where Jensen and Face were in the same orphanage, and Tigriswolf's fics where Arthur and Neal were raised by Frank from Red.
> 
> This is up here purely so I don't lose it. It's not actually a full-fledged fic, just a timeline so I can keep things in order for all the drabbles/fics I might want to write involving this world. It's probably not even entirely accurate as far as my math goes, I was just trying to get it in some semblance of order.
> 
> I also apologize for how condensed the military careers, and possibly how ridiculously young the characters might have been made to be.

1\. 1987- Face (as Templeton) loses his grandfather and joins the orphanage. He's 8.  
2\. 1988- Jakob Jensen gets removed from his home and placed in the orphanage. He's 5. Face is 9.  
3\. 1989- Neal (as Nick) is found on the streets and brought to the orphanage. He's 7. Jake is 6. Face is 10.  
4\. 1990- Pepper (as Virginia) joins the orphanage after a drunk driving incident and adopts the boys. She's 10. Jake is 7. Neal is 8. Face is 11.  
5\. 1994- Arthur knocks on the door of the orphanage. He's 9. Pepper adopts him too. She's 14. Face is 15. Jake is 11. Neal is 12.  
6\. 1996- Cougar turns 18.  
7\. 1997- Darcy (as Darlene) is brought to the orphanage by state services. She's 9. Pepper is 17. Face is almost 18. Neal is 15. Jake is 14. Arthur is 12. Pepper adopts Darcy too.  
8\. 1997- Face and Eames turn 18.  
9\. 1997- Face, Eames, and Cougar join the military.  
10\. 1998- Pepper turns 18 and goes to college on scholarships.  
11\. 1999- Clint turns 18 and leaves the carnival for the army.  
12\. 1999- Jake turns 16 and gets adopted, but still visits the orphanage frequently. Darcy is 11. Arthur is 14. Neal is 17. Jake has a new sister, Heather who is 19.  
13\. 2000- Neal turns 18 and goes to an arts college on scholarship.  
14\. 2000- Clint and Cougar work together on a mission. Clint is 19. Cougar is 22.  
15\. 2001-Jake turns 18 and joins the army. Darcy is 13. Arthur is 16.  
16\. 2001-Pepper goes to work at Stark Industries and is launched to be Tony's PA. She's 21. Tony is 26.  
17\. 2001-Face and Eames end up on a collaborative mission together. They are both 22. It goes pearshaped.  
18\. 2001- Clint and Eames work together. Clint is 20.  
19\. 2001- Face joins the A-Team.  
20\. 2001- Cougar joins the Losers. He's 23.  
21\. 2002- Jake's niece Bethy is born. Jake is 19. Heather is 21.  
22\. 2002- Clint works with the A-Team. Face is 23. Clint is 21.  
23\. 2002- Neal drops out of college. He's 20.  
24\. 2002- Clint guards Jake's back on a mission that goes FUBAR. Jake is 19.  
25\. 2003- Arthur turns 18 and joins the army.  
26\. 2003- Eames and Jake work on a mission involving the retrieval of dreamsharing tech. Eames learns more than he should and goes AWOL. Eames is 24.  
27\. 2003- Jake is sent to The Losers. He's 20.  
28\. 2004-Clint works with Arthur. Clint is 23. Arthur is 19.  
29\. 2004- Darcy goes into a foster home and stays for 2 years. She's 16.  
30\. 2005- Arthur joins the dreaming program. He's 20.  
31\. 2005- Neal and Eames work together. Neal is 23. Eames is 26.  
32\. 2006- Darcy turns 18 and goes to college on scholarships beginning her destiny to change majors and transfer more times than almost any other student in the US.  
33\. 2006- Clint joins SHIELD. He's 25.  
34\. 2007- Neal goes to jail. He's 25.  
35\. 2008- Arthur goes MIA and is eventually presumed dead. He's 23.  
36\. 2008- Pepper sees Elizabeth Burke's work in design and decorating and hires her on permanent retainer to do all SI events. Pepper is 28. Elizabeth is 29.  
37\. 2009- Face goes AWOL when the A-Team is framed. Face is 30.  
38\. 2009-10 The events of Iron Man 1. Pepper is 30. Tony is 35.  
39\. 2009- Darcy and Ariadne are friends in college. Both are 21.  
40\. 2010- Jake 'dies' and the Losers begin to take down Max. Jake is 27. Cougar is 33.  
41\. 2010- The events of Thor happen. Darcy is 22. Clint is 29.  
42\. 2011- Neal gets out of jail to become Peter's CI. He's 29. Peter is 34. El is 32.  
43\. 2011- Inception happens. Arthur is 26. Eames is 32. Ariadne is 23.  
44\. 2011- The events if Ironman 2. Pepper is 31. Tony is 36.  
45\. 2012- The events of the Avengers. Pepper is 32. Tony is 37. Darcy is 24. Clint is 31.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested in writing about any of these situations please do drop me a line. I'd love to hear anyone's ideas!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Coffee With Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480849) by [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91)




End file.
